The Little Heartbreaker
by Lister4eva
Summary: Summary: - Someone at NCIS has a daughter, she needs looking after, but whose responsibility will she be… Also Jenny Never Died! M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

She knows he is following her, but there is nothing she can do about it. Her daughter needs to get to safety.

Her name is Kendall Reagan; she was a metro cop, so why is she being chased like a common criminal? This man wants her daughter, he wants her so he can hurt her father, and she knows what she has to do. She runs into the 24 hour diner she knows the man Gibbs goes to, she has seen him come in for coffee at 7 am every morning for the last week. Its 6:55 she takes her daughter in and sits her at a booth, she tells her to wait for the man she showed her in the picture to come, introduce herself politely and give him her badge, she leaves the picture so her daughter can be sure, she has to leave her now, they both start crying, she tells her to be a brave little girl and if she is she can see her daddy.

Kendall knows she lost him for long enough for her to slip here but she has to leave before he turns up or it will have been a waste. Kendall walks up to the counter, she looks at the friendly waitress.

"What can I get you? Hun" The waitress asks,

Kendall points to her daughter "I need you to call this number and say that a kid has been abandoned here"

"I Ca…" The waitress tries to protest but Kendall cuts her off.

"You need to do this for me, there is a very horrible man after my daughter, she needs to get to safety and the only way she can is if I lead him away, Just ring the number, tell him he is the only one who she will go with and tell him that if she doesn't his team is in danger" Kendall turned and walked out the door, the waitress watched as she walked out of sight.

Kendall couldn't bring herself to look back at her beautiful, intelligent daughter, she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to face what was about to happen.

After she was a couple of blocks away from the diner, her footsteps slowed, her breathing calmed and she could hear him behind her, she turned and faced him when he was just a few feet away from her. She looked at her watch it was 7:18am if Gibbs wasn't there by now, he would be soon, She saw the gun and closed her eyes, she wanted to look peaceful, Then she felt nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs walked into the diner to see the waitress talking to a little girl, Delilah the waitress looked at Gibbs and came rushing over to him.

"Gibbs a woman came in here, she said her daughter was in danger, told me to call this number and tell the man at the other end he has to come and get the child or his team will be in danger" Gibbs looked at the piece of paper and instantly recognised his own number.

"It's ok De, it's my number, and can I have a coffee for me and a banana milkshake for the girl"

Gibbs walked up to the booth and sat down, "Hi"

The little girl looked up and instantly moved around the booth and jumped into his arms "Gibbs, mummy said you would come for me, she said" she remembered herself and stood up, she held out her hand and continued "I'm Madison pleased to meet you"

"Oh she did"

"Yeah she told me to give you this" Madison reached into her tiny pocket and pulled out a police badge, she handed it to Gibbs. "It was my mummies"

Gibbs turned the badge over in his hand; he looked at the number but didn't recognise it off hand. "Why does your mummy want me to take care of you"

"No silly, you gunna take me to my daddy, he gunna take care of me" she pulled a photo out of her pocket and showed him it, it was a picture of McGee and Tony, "One of those are my daddy" she finished.

"Ok then well shall we go and find him"

"I need breakfast"

Gibbs picked up Madison and took her to the counter, he ordered a lot of everything and took it to the car, and he put her inside and put the food next to her. They drove to NCIS, when thy got there, she helped him carry the food and he sat her at Tony's desk to eat her breakfast. He sat down and watched her for a short time; He was going to kill DiNozzo.

**Sorry about the short chapters, they will get longer I promise, also there could be a shock in store.**

**Lister4eva**


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs couldn't help but stare at this beautiful little girl sat at Tony's desk, Tony was the playboy, he slept around a lot, she had to be his. Gibbs scooped up the little girl and carried her up the stairs to Jenny's office.  
"Where we going, Gibbs" Madison asked  
"To see a special friend of mine" Gibbs answered  
Madison stayed quiet for the short time it took for them to reach their destination.

Gibbs let Madison down just out side the office, he stooped down,  
"I need you to introduce yourself to my friend Jenny" Gibbs told her  
"Why"  
"So she will help us find your daddy"  
Madison seemed to think about this for a minute, then she looked up at Gibbs and smiled her best smile, he looked at her with realisation, that smile was just like her dads when he knew he had done something brilliant.  
He walked into Cynthia's office holding Madison's hand, Cynthia turned in shock to Gibbs when he didn't storm straight through,  
"Cynthia, we need to see the director"  
"Wha... What"  
"Me and Madison (he angled his head down, to indicate the little girl) need to see the director"  
"Ok, Agent Gibbs" Cynthia pressed the intercom button, "Director, Agent Gibbs would like to see you"  
"Send him in" came the reply  
Gibbs walked in to the office, he walked up to Jenny's desk and put Madison in the chair across from Jenny.  
"Hello, my names Madison, nice to meet you" Madison stuck her hand out to greet Jenny.  
"Hello Madison, my names Jenny, can I ask why your here to see me?"  
Madison pulled the picture of McGee and Tony out of her pocket, she handed it to Jenny  
"One of those is my daddy"  
Jenny looked from Madison to Gibbs, she was going to kill agent DiNozzo.  
Jenny stood up and walked round the side of her desk, " would you like to escort me to Abby's lab, Madison?"  
Madison jumped out of her chair and took Jenny's hand, she and Gibbs followed Jen to the elevator and stepped inside, when they reached the lab, they walked in and Jen introduced Madiison to Abby.  
"Abby, could you take this little girls DNA, I need you to run it through the federal agency database for a familial match"  
"Are we looking for relatives?"  
Madison had gotten sick of people talking about her, she climbed up onto Abby's swizzle chair, "I'm looking for my daddy, he is one of these men"  
Abby looked up and started squealing with excitement at the prospect of being an aunty but was quite jealous that McGee could be a possibility.  
"Are you sure we need to check" Abby asked Jenny sarcastically  
"Yes just in case" Jenny laughed  
Abby took a swab from a paper sterile packet and turned to Madison who was still standing on her swizzle chair.  
"I need to rub this on the inside of your cheek ok, it will tell me who your Daddy is, when I put it into a special machine"  
Madison opened her mouth and let Abby run the swab over the inside of both her cheeks, and then closed her mouth. Abby snipped the end off and put it into some solution before putting the solution into one of her machines.  
"This should take a little while" she directed at Madison "so why don't you go upstairs with Jenny and Gibbs And I will call them when I have your answer."

Jenny and Gibbs were back in her office and Madison had nodded off,  
"Can she stay in here Jen, until we get the results"  
Jenny nodded and Gibbs got up quietly and walked out of her office, as he got downstairs he rounded the corner to the bullpen, he looked at both his male agents and knew without needing a test, who little Madison's father was.

Abby came running in to the bullpen about 20 minutes later,  
Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs... Your not going to believe this!"


	4. Chapter 4

Abby had put the DNA profile of Madison through the database, she was willing to bet her machines on who the father would be, it had to be Tony, McGee was to shy with women to have a meaningless one night stand, plus if this little girls mummy was so sure who this little girls father was, why didn't she tell her little girl and it would save this whole debacle of doing a generic search of the Federal Agency Database.  
Abby also searched the badge number Gibbs had given her, apparently this was the girls mothers.  
Suddenly Abby's computer dinged, she typed something and starred in shock as a picture flashed up on the computer screen, Abby printed out the results and bounced towards the elevator, she was glad she hadn't wagered her machines.

Up in the bullpen she ran towards Gibbs,  
Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs... Your not going to believe this!"  
She pushed the piece of paper towards him and Gibbs suspicions were confirmed, it was time to explain.  
He pointed at each of his agents,  
"conference room" he said  
All his agents followed him, including Abby who clutched to the piece of paper she was holding. As all the agents filed in he called Jenny and told her to meet him in the conference room and bring Madison.  
They all sat down and the silence seemed to eat at Gibbs, he didn't have a clue, of how to tell his agent he was a father.  
"This is Madison" Gibbs began, holding up a picture of the little girl, "we are looking for her father, she had been left in our custody, by her mother who has since disappeared, Abs has tracked the badge given to us by Madison, she is Detective Kendall Reagan..."  
McGee looked like he had seen a ghost, he looked at Gibbs, who slowly nodded his head.  
"I'm her father" McGee said slowly.  
Gibbs looked him and confirmed it. Tony and Ziva looked at McGee with shock.  
"Boss, I knew her back when I worked in Norfolk, we met at a coffee shop around the corner from my apartment, we dated for about 3 months, when she suddenly stopped calling, I tried to get back in touch with her, she completely ignored me, I never knew I swear boss" McGee looked like he was going to cry.  
The conference room door opened, Jenny was carrying a very sleepy Madison, who looked around the room slowly and seemed to brighten up when she looked at Gibbs.  
"Gibbs, have you found my Daddy" she smiled as she spoke, full of confidence.  
Gibbs looked at McGee who nodded,  
"I have" he said "but first I need Tony, Ziva and Abby to meet me in the bullpen"  
Tony and Ziva stood up and walked out of the room, Abby seemed reluctant at first, but she stood eventually and walked out of the room.  
Madison looked at McGee, she climbed off of Jenny's lap and walked over to McGee who looked like he was going to bolt, she held out her tiny hand and introduced herself,  
"My name is Madison Sarah Reagan, nice to meet you"  
McGee shook her hand,  
"Hello" he said clearly melting at the little girls charms, "I'm your daddy"  
Madison looked at Gibbs who smiled and nodded, she jumped on McGee who seemed to stiffen at first in her hug but slowly began to melt as he realised how much she looked like him and her mother.  
"She will need to stay with you, until we track down her mom, it shouldn't take long"  
"I will need to get her some things boss, does she have some clothes?"  
"No she doesn't, why don't you take Abby and go get her some things, I fear you will need a woman's input" Gibbs smiled.

Gibbs and Jenny made their way down to the bullpen, where Tony, Ziva and Abby were huddled talking.  
"Clearly McGee didn't seem too happy at becoming a father," Ziva expressed  
"McDaddio, will have to get used to it,"  
"I think he will do fine, I'm gunna go see how he is" Abby turned to walk back upstairs, she was met by Gibbs and Jenny.  
"Abby, I need you to go shopping with Tim, get some clothes for Madison and get some food in, she needs a good environment" Gibbs said on the way to his desk. " and get back to work you two" he looked Tony and Ziva.  
Finally he turned to Jenny, kissed her on the cheek "thank you for your help Jen"  
The director blushed and turned to Gibbs "your welcome" she turned and walked up the stairs to her office.

Abby arrived at the conference room door, but couldn't bring herself to walk in, she leaned on the door to listen but couldn't hear anything, just then the door opened and she fell forward, luckily she caught herself in time,  
"I've come to go shopping with you"  
"Thanks Abs, I knew I could count on you"  
McGee and Abby each took one of Madison's hands, she smiled and looked up at Abby. "Are you my Daddy's wife" Madison asked sweetly. Abby looked at Tim and went Red. "Erm... No honey, I'm not, I'm Daddy's friend" Abby replied

As they got into the elevator, Abby pressed the button for her lab, the elevator slowly sank to her floor and as she got out, McGee gave her a confused look, before he opened his mouth she had darted out and was back with her purse and what looked like a booster seat. They had reached the mall in no time once they had buckled Madison into the car.

**Hey Everybody, I hope you liked it, I am continuing the story, but im writing on my iPad Mini so its slow progress, so please bear with me - Lister4eva**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hya Guys, let me know what you think... Honest opinions - Lister4eva**

Chapter 5

Abby and McGee walked into the mall each holding a tiny hand, Madison was looking around at all the different shops in the mall.  
"Abby, where did you get a booster seat?" McGee questioned.  
"I have a niece remember, Luca left her a booster seat here, in case of emergencies, I never took it home."  
McGee looked at Abby and thought about how obvious it was now she had said it. They shopped for clothing first, Abby took charge of getting Madison's underwear, whilst McGee took Madison to the different racks in the shops letting her pick out the clothing she wanted, Madison looked happy and whilst McGee enjoyed seeing the little girl happy, his little girl, he was unsure as to how events would unfold throughout the next couples of days, he could tell he was falling in love with Madison but couldn't even bring himself to think about what would happen when they found her mum.  
After they had emptied half the shop of everything they thought she might need whilst she was staying, McGee arranged for a mall delivery service to deliver the things, he didn't have the room to take it all now and knew he was going to have a lot more by the end of the day, he made the service aware he was going to do more shopping, he just hoped they didn't have a limit to how much he could ask them to deliver.

After clothes, Abby and McGee took Madison to some toy stores and bought lots of toys, Madison was in her element she loved that her Daddy was buying her lots of presents and when she saw the Disney store she put on the cutest smile she could and turned to McGee.  
"Daddy, can we go in there please"  
McGee looked at where she was pointing and agreed, he couldn't deny her, she already had him hooked and was sure he was wrapped tightly around that cute little finger of hers, he also knew he wasn't the only one and he knew his boss and Tony would soon be under the little cutie's spell. McGee took the things he bought from the Disney store home with him, he wanted Madison to have some things for her first night, her others wouldn't be there till the next day.

Gibbs had asked Ziva and Tony to track down Detective Kendall Reagan, he needed to know why she had abandoned her child, Tony had just got finished with traffic and had arranged to have footage sent the his email of a woman leaving the diner, they had tracked her to a couple of places, Tony put the footage on the plasma and the three remaining team looked at the plasma as a woman clearly scared raced out the diner, she walked very fast, after the camera was switched to a different piece of footage, Gibbs noticed something,  
"There" he said pointing at the plasma, the woman on the screen slowed to a near halt and just before she disappeared off the screen a man was seen heading in the same direction. It was flimsy but it was a lead.

Gibbs rang Abby and McGee and told them to get there butts back to the Navy Yard, he needed his computer genius and his forensics tech back. He kept the mans shady and half hidden image on the screen, this man needed to be traced, he could be a witness, he could be the suspect or he could just be a ma n walking down the street, but Gibbs famous gut was telling him otherwise. He paced as he waited them to return, the elevator dinged and he looked as McGee came racing into the room holding a laughing Madison, followed by Abby. Madison turned and looked at Gibbs, she smiled at him and her gaze wandered to the screen behind his head, Madison screamed and wrapped herself tightly around McGee.

Gibbs looked behind him and looked at the image, was his gut right?

**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it helps with the process and ideas as to creepy guy names... For the baddie of course now remember the next chapter should be up on Sunday... Need suggestions by then -Lister4eva**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

McGee had sunk and was now leaning against Ziva's desk, he still had a weeping Madison in his arms, she was clinging on for dear life and she wasn't the only one.

" shh its ok, You're here with me, Daddy will keep you safe" McGee was trying his hardest to comfort his little girl and his use of the word daddy hadn't gone un-noticed by his colleagues, Madison peeked up at him with a tear streaked face and smiled. Tony walked over to his probie and knelt next to him.

"Tim, would Madison like to come and get milkshakes with me?" Before Tim could answer Madison had made up her own mind.

"Can I go? Daddy, Please" Madison smiled sweetly at Tim.

"Only if you bring one back for me" McGee answered with a smile.

Madison slowly climbed from him and they all watched with a mixture of pride and confusion as she began to straighten out her dress and then her headband and then carefully took a tissue from Ziva's desk and wiped her face, she looked up at Ziva and realized she had taken without permission,

"Can I have a tissue please? Miss David"

Ziva melted at being addressed so sweetly and correctly by such a little girl, "why yes you can Madison and please call me Ziva"

"Thank you, Ziva"

Madison reached out her hand for Tony's and as they walked to the elevator she beamed up at Tony.

Once in the elevator Tony looked at the little girl and had to ask

"What flavor milkshake do you want?"

"Can I have a banana one please?" Madison answered sweetly

Tony took Madison to get milkshakes, whilst in the shop the woman serving commented on how cute Madison was and how proud Tony must be to have such a beautiful little girl. Madison and Tony didn't bother to point out she was wrong and when they were leaving she asked,

"Why doesn't Gibbs want a milkshake?"

"Because they don't do coffee flavor"

"We should get him something"

"What do u want to get him?"

Madison seemed to consider this and as they were walking to the car she saw a coffee vendor on the sidewalk.

"Do they sell coffee?"

"I think so; shall we get one for Gibbs?"

Madison walked up to the vendor and asked if he sold coffee, he nodded and she continued "Can I have a big coffee, how marines like it" The vendor nodded again and he got to work making a large strong coffee. Tony carried the cups to the car and secured them before driving back to NCIS, he couldn't understand what had happened in the 6 hours but he knew this little girl was going to make a big imprint in all their lives and hearts.

Back at NCIS, McGee was tracing the man on the CCTV through image recognition software and so far nothing had come up, Gibbs had McGee take the picture off of the plasma and send out a BOLO. The lift dinged and suddenly a small chattering could be heard as Tony and Madison walked into the bullpen. Tony sat Madison at his desk and gave her the milkshake, he handed one to Ziva and McGee and placed his own on his desk, and then he walked over to Gibbs and passed him the coffee that Madison had gotten him.

Gibbs thanked him and Tony wandered back to his desk to sit on the floor beside it, enjoying the milkshake that he had, Strawberry and Banana swirl was his favorite.

After a couple more hours of the team working and Gibbs keeping a steady eye on the little girl as she made her way around the other bullpen introducing herself and when she had done with that floor she requested a tour. Gibbs was happy to oblige, he wanted to chat with the little girl who he knew he would miss when they located her mother but also he needed his computer savvy agent to fully focus at the task at hand and he hadn't forgotten how to talk to a little girl. After the tour in which she had acquired several pieces of candy and a large lolly from Ducky, he took her back to the bullpen and ordered his agents to go home, he needed them rested for the morning.

**Right guys... i understand its been a while since i updated but i am having a home crisis at the moment, any thought on this chapter then don't hesitate to review. - Lister4eva**


	7. Hiatus

Readers/  
I have had an idea for a different spin on this, i want to put this on hiatus for now!  
Please forgive me and look out for my new story... Seventeen


End file.
